Loosen Me Up
by jossie-geller
Summary: Set in mockingjay. Peeta is being held capture in the Capitol, who is there to hold Katniss when she has a nightmare? Gale of course. Because they are meant to be together. Anyway, here's a one-shot of one of those nights...


**A/N: Set in mockingjay (aka my least favorite book in the universe). Peeta is being held capture in the Capitol, who is there to hold Katniss when she has a nightmare? Gale of course. Because they are meant to be together. Anyway, here's a one-shot of one of those nights...**

**Please review, even if it's constructive criticism. I only see how many times my stories are looked at. And that doesn't necessarily mean you enjoy it.**

I'm having yet another fast-paced games-provoked nightmare. Only this time, I'm attempting to save Peeta from the Capitol. He's just out of my reach in a room full of white light. "Peeta, come on! I'm here to take you with me. To bring you to safety." I reach out to touch him, to pull on him, to force him to move. But the look he gives me is one of pure hatred. I retract my hand momentarily because I'm so shocked by his actions. "What's going on... Peeta we need to go." The alarms have sounded, we won't be alone for much longer. And without hesitation Peeta transforms into a Capitol created mutt, just like the ones that attacked us at the cornucopia. "Peeta..." It grows at me. It still has his eyes. But these eyes aren't filled with love or adoration. I can barely step backwards before he is lunging at my face.

I jump at the sound of his voice, ready to attack if I need to. But I come to to find myself looking into those eyes that I know so well. They are warm, pleading with me to come back to reality. My reality is that Gale is holding me in bed and that the clock says it's 3:00AM. Outside the world is dark, nothing else exists. Just us.

"Gale!" I reach for him and he pulls me in.

"It's alright, it's alright. Shhh I'm here. I won't let anyone touch you." Now I'm sobbing into his shirt and clinging to him. I despise the dreams, they always feel too possible. I will never underestimate what the Capitol is capable of. And then he is just holding me until I get everything out of my system. My sobs lessen until the tears stop falling from my eyes. My face finds the perfect spot on his neck and I breathe him in. That's something that I've always loved about Gale, how he smells. He always manages to smell like the woods somehow, like our woods. He smells like heat and ashes and musk. There is no doubting that Gale is a man. My hands reach and grasp his strong, sturdy shoulders. That's when I realize that my lips are pressed against the skin of his neck and I sort of freeze. He doesn't say anything, he just continues to draw light, small circles on my back with his fingertips.

My breath has picked up pace with this realization. I'm contemplating ways to get out of this situation when Gale whispers into my hair, "I can make you feel better. I can help you sleep, Katniss." His voice sends chills down my spine. Not just because of its depth, but because some remote part of my soul knows what he wants.

"Alright" is all that I can manage as a vocal response. But when my eyes meet his he can see something more. A smile forms at the corner of his lips, he knows that I'm giving over to my feelings for him. I have to focus on us, I don't have a choice. My connection to Gale is too strong to ever choose differently.

And with my confirmation he leans in slowly. We allow our lips to become familiar. I attempt to memorize every part of Gale: the pressure of his tongue, the feeling of his breath, the softness of his lips. My hands begin exploring too. The pace is slow and mesmerizing, bringing me to feel hypnotized by the perfection of his body. His muscles tense and release and I attempt to fathom the incredible details of his perfect form. The small freckles on his arms, his thick eyelashes, the wrinkle in his forehead. Our bodies move so fluidly together, like they were created to fit together, that I am surprised when I realize that neither of us are clothed anymore.

He leans down to suck on every centimeter of my neck and whispers "I'm doing this to make you feel better. To loosen you up." And I can already tell that what he's doing is working. I am beginning to think that even this is just a dream, and that I will wake any moment to an empty bed.

But his lips continue down my body. I realize that he is worshipping my body just as I have been his. I moan as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. But his hands never stop moving, always caressing my worn body. He sucks and nips and hums as if it is the most delicious piece of candy that he's ever tasted. My head leans back and I give over to everything that he is making me feel. My hands find his hair and I grip tightly. I moan and pant and beg for more; giving over to my desire. I look down, my eyes filled with lust. He moves further down, to my center. As he licks and sucks and nibbles on my cluster of nerves; my body shakes and I know that I'm getting close.

He continues to work me over until I come while shouting his name. He comes up to kiss me passionately and I move my hand to try to touch where I know he needs me to touch most. But his hand grabs mine. "Not tonight, I want you to sleep, Catnip." I let my eyes close, just a slightly longer blink than normal.

"Tomorrow" he whispers into my ear and kisses my forehead. I curl into him and immediately fall into a deep slumber.

I awake the next morning feeling more refreshed than I had in the longest time. My mind recollects the intimate acts that took place in the night and I begin to worry that it really was all in my mind.

Until I look over to see Gale sleeping like a baby. I reach over to touch his face. "You are my tomorrow, you are my forever" I whisper.


End file.
